Back To You
by Mon Bing
Summary: **Chapter Five "If Only"***
1. Default Chapter

First fic EVER, it sucks, I need teaching LOL! The characters are not mine, unless dreams come true. The belong to Marta Kauffman, David Crane, Etc. Happy?  
  
  
*Back To You*  
  
  
Chandler walked into Ross and Rachel's wedding reception with a feeling of dread. Happiness, of course for Ross and Rachel but dread of seeing her again. It had been almost a year and a half since The Night... Chandler shook his head. Rachel saw him and rushed over.  
  
"Chandler!! How the hell have you been?!? What's it been, like, a year!?"  
  
"Great to see you too, Rach. I'm so sorry I missed the wedding but.. I had... stuff to do. So where's Ross?"   
  
"In here, I'll take you. Come on. Come on, Chandler!" Rachel led Chandler into the main hall where Ross was talking with his cousin Cassie. Cassie saw them and a grateful grin broke across her face.  
  
"Rachel! Chandler, right? Wow, you haven't changed a bit! You still with Monica?" Ross shot her a look and she shut up.   
  
"Anyway, I'll let you two catch up. See ya later!" Cassie hurried away.   
  
"Man! Chandler! How ya been? I'm so glad you could come!" Ross gave Chandler a hug.  
  
"Yeah, Ross, Congratulations! Rachel and Ross finally made it, huh?" Rachel grinned.  
  
"Ross!" A voice came from behind Chandler. "We're going to need more- Oh,Chandler! Hi." Monica gave an uncomfortable smile. "How've you been?"   
  
Hundreds a thoughts raced through Chandler's head. I can't tell her the truth. What's the truth? I still love her! I shouldn't have left and-  
  
"Just fine," he replied. "You?"  
  
She gave a weak smile. "Okay. Anyway, Ross, can I talk to you for a moment?" Monica took Ross off to the side and Chandler talked with Rachel. Everything had been fine, it seemed, sincec he left. Monica had had dates, but then, so had he. Only one actually. He reminded her too much of Monica though. He still remembered that night....  
  
*A year and a half ago.....  
  
"Monica!" Chandler walked into the apartment Monica and he shared. "Monica!" he called out again. No answer. She was probably still at work. Great. This couldn't wait. He was supposed to take her out to dinner, and propose. He'd have to go to her work. Okay. Car keys, jacket, am I missing something? He thought for a moment. The ring! Oh, yeah, minor detail. He grabbed it from his dresser drawer and raced out the door. He arrived at Monica's resturant and jumped out of the cab, just remembering to pay the guy.  
  
He rushed up to the counter where a woman was standing. "Is Monica here?" he inquired.  
  
"She's in the back with a customer. Hold on a sec." She went back into the kitchen then came back out. "Just someone complimenting the chef, I think." Chandler stood around and waited for a few minutes.  
  
"Does complementing the chef take this long?" The woman gave him a look.   
  
"I'll go check it out." She came back a few minutes later. "Do people complementing the chef usually propose to them?" She asked with red cheeks.  
  
"What?!?" Chandler yelled. He pushed into the kitchen where he saw Richard. "You, you, you big tree! What the hell are you doing?!? This is my girlfriend... Monica! I'm supposed to ask you to marry me! What are YOU doing?!?" Monica's face was red and too flushed to speak.   
  
Monica finally spoke, "But you said you didn't believe in marriage and that it was stupid and..." She trailed off.   
  
"So... you accept other guys proposals? What do you know about me and what I think about marriage?!" He took the ring out of his pocket and threw it at her feet. "What do you think YOU know, Monica...." He took a breath, "Burke!" He rushed out of the kitchen. The woman at the counter asked,  
  
"Are you okay?" as he rushed by. He could hear Monica calling him as he left, hailed a cab, and left.  
  
  
*Present Day....  
  
"Chandler?" Rachel was looking at him stragely. "You okay? You kinda drifted off there for a minute."  
  
"I'm fine. What were you saying, Rach?" As Rachel began talking about Ralph Lauren and her job, Chandler tried to forget what he had been thinking of, knowing he couldn't. Ever.  
  
  
Nice isn't it? Review, tell me what u think! :D 


	2. Friends Again

Here's chapter two... do we have to write disclaimers for every chapter? Jtbs, these characters do not belong to me.  
  
  
*Back To You*  
~Friends Again~  
  
  
Monica walked in and out of the kitchen that night, trying to make everything perfect for her brother and best friend. She couldn't believe Chandler was there. She knew that Rachel and Ross were inviting him, but she had planned to avoid him that night. She finally got a break and walked out to the little balcony place and sat at one of the chairs. She still remembered that night...  
  
*A Year And A Half Ago....  
  
"Chandler, wait!" She watched Chandler, the love of her life, leave, hail a cab, and drive off. And it was all Richard's fault.  
  
"You," She turned toward him, seething. "Why did you do this? You ruined it for me. Runied everything!" Richard had just been standing there throughout everything and it was now beginning to dawn on him.  
  
"Big tree?" He asked confusingly. "Monica, I-I just wanted to tell you I loved you. I couldn't have lived knowing I hadn't told you. I'm sorry I ruined everything with Chandler but... will you marry me?" Monica looked at him in surprise.  
  
"No!" She exclaimed, picking the little white box Chandler had thrown off the floor. "This, this ring would've been mine! You know, I could've been Mrs. Chandler Bing! But no... you had to come... I'm sorry Richard, it's just that... well I think I lost him." She put her face in her hands and cried, while Richard slipped quitely out the door. When Monica finshed crying, she looked around. No Richard, no Chandler. She sighed. And life had been going good.  
  
*Present....  
  
"This seat taken?" A voice jerked her out of her thoughts.   
  
"No. You can sit." The man sat down, and Monica realized it was Chandler.  
  
"Hey, Mon. What's up?" Monica looked at him in surprise.  
  
"You want to talk to me?"   
  
"Sure. Why not? Can't a guy talk to one of his best friends?" Monica kept staring.  
  
"Best friends? But I thought..." Chandler interrupted her.  
  
"I know, I ran off. I was just so mad, y'know? I don't think we can ever be the same but, can we just try being friends again?" Monica hugged him.  
  
"Sure." Chandler hugged her back. (AN: I know it probably wouldn't be just like that, but otherwise it'd take two or three chapters and I'm not gonna do that right now)  
  
"So, how's life been treating you?"   
  
"Okay." Monica sighed. She just had to ask. "Chandler, I know this is going to sound jealous, but have you had any girlfriends since... me?" Chandler sighed.  
  
"Only one. Her name was Gale. Gale Weathers. (AN: He, hehehe) She reminded me too much of you thought, so I dumped her." (AN: Too much like Monica.. hehehe.. okay I'm done now)  
  
"Oh. I had two." Chandler smiled at her.  
  
"Two girlfriends? Monica..." She laughed and punched him playfully in the arm.   
  
"Boyfriends, Chandler. Boyfriends." He let out a fake sigh of relief.   
  
"Scared me for a minute, Mon." They laughed and talked until almost everyone had left the reception and Ross and Rachel were heading to the hotel.  
  
"Well, that was fun. Come over sometime Chandler." Monica hugged him and he walked away. Should I be doing this? She asked herself. Should I let him walk away a second time?  
  
~*~  
  
Chandler walked out of the country club where the reception had been and asked himself almost the same question Monica had asked herself. Should I be letting her go? Should I walk away? For a second time? I can't loose her again. But, Chandler thought, there is no way I'm doing it right now, right here. And she might not even be in love with him anymore. But Monica might be glad about stealing Rachel's thunder. A smile played around his lips. It'd just have to wait, he told himself.  
  
He hailed a cab and drove away, much like he'd done the first time he left her.  
  
  
It's incredibly short I know, can someone give me lessons on how to rite long chapters or something? The next one'll be longer, promise. :D 


	3. Discoveries

Here we go again........  
  
  
*Back To You*  
~Discoveries~  
  
  
Chandler walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to Apartment 20. He thought he should come visit, after all, he and Monica were fine now. Monica opened the door and a smile broke out.  
  
"Chandler! You came! It's great to see you again." She hugged him and closed the door behind them. She looked at her watch. "Oh my God, I'm sorry Chandler. I have to go to work. Joey and Rachel are across the hall, or you could stay here. Just, Chandler?" She asked as she was walking out the door.  
  
"Hmmm?"   
  
"No porn." He laughed.  
  
"Oh, you know me so well." She laughed and left. Chandler sat down on the couch for a few minutes then scanned the apartment. Nothing major had changed since he left. His barcalounger was still there, and so was most of his stuff. She hadn't even moved it out.  
  
He walked into his old bedroom to find it mostly the same too. He glanced at the bedside table and saw a picture of them on the balcony, smiling and happy. Chandler looked away. It was too hard to believe they'd once been like that, happy and in love. He glanced at the closet and saw something sticking out. He knew Monica liked perfection so he went to stick it in and close the door. It was a photo album. Then Chandler noticed the letters in the front. C&M.  
  
He opened it to find the wedding pictures from Ross' wedding to Emily. Pictures of the two of them while they had their "secret" relationship. Pictures from that chapel in Vegas and Monica wearing her blue sweatshirt. The last picture was of the six of them at Central Perk, Monica on Chandler's lap, the rest of them squished next to them. Chandler closed the book, stuffed it in Monica's closet and shut the door.   
  
He left the room, going to sit on the windowseat. He looked down at Ross. Ewww, he thought to himself. Yoga in his underwear. Well, that much hasn't changed. When he shifted positions he felt something under the seat. Christmas Presents? he wondered. No, Christmas was a while ago. What's there then? He got off the seat and onto the floor, opening the lid. There was a box, not wrapped. Chandler opened it and felt tears come to his eyes. Which was very ususual for Chandler.  
  
He picked up a tablet of paper from the London Marriott. The sock bunny Phoebe had made that Monica had given to him on their first Valentine's Day. Monica's something blue, something borrowed and something new sweatshirt they took from a store in Vegas. The Vicks Vapor Rub. And last but not least, Chandler's wedding ring. She kept it. Oh my God, Chandler thought to himself, what's going on?  
  
~*~  
  
Monica left to go to work, only realizing she forgot her keys to her resturant. She walked into her apartment, seeing Chandler seating on the floor next to the window seat. She was about to say something when she noticed he didn't know she was there. What was he looking at? She asked herself. She tried to look over his shoulder and realized it was her Chandler and Monica box. Oh my God, she thought to herself. Does he know I still love him? No, Monica shook herself, he's only looking at a box. I could've put that there some time ago. Of course! Monica quietly shut the the door and left.   
  
"Hey, Carrie." Monica greeted the woman at the front. She and Carrie had become friends, not as good as Rachel or Pheobe, just chats and lunch breaks spent together. Carrie looked up and saw Monica's bright eyes.  
  
"Wow, Monica, you look happy. What's happening?" Monica smiled.   
  
"Remember that guy? You know, that night?" Carrie counted on her fingers.   
  
"Guy, night. Yeah. Which guy? Chandler or Richard?"   
  
"Chandler." Carrie began writing again.  
  
"What about Chandler?"   
  
"Oh, nothing." Monica started to walk away. "Except he's back."   
  
"What?" Carrie's head jerked up. "Chandler's back? Are you guys together?" Monica laughed at her eagerness for details. Just like Rachel.  
  
"No, we're not back together. I'll tell you about it over lunch. Okay? Take off at about twelve." Monica turned and went into the kitchen, then turned. "Tell Cary he has to take over for me my last hour. Okay? I want to visit with him." Carrie smiled.  
  
"Alright. See you at lunch, Mon." Monica cooked and cooked until it was twelve and she could leave. She grabbed her coat and went to the front.  
  
"Cassie? Can we go somewhere else? I'll be sick if I have to see anymore food from here."   
  
"Sure thing. Just let me grab my coat." Carrie was soon back and they were walking down the street to the nearby deli. The little bell above the door rang as they walked in. Monica looked around for a table. She pointed to the corner.  
  
"There! You go get food. Me? Um... a ham and cheese with lettuce and mayo and a diet coke." Monica went and sat down at the table, staring out the door. A few minutes later, Joey walked in.   
  
"Hey, Joe!" Monica stood up and called to him over peope's heads. Joey saw her and started to make his way over towards their table.   
  
"Monica, what're you doing here?"   
  
"Lunchbreak. With a friend." Joey smiled.  
  
"Friend, huh? What's her name?" Monica rolled her eyes. Typical, she thought to herself.  
  
"Carrie." A voice came from behind Joey and Joey turned around.  
  
"Well, Carrie," Joey still had that little smile on his face. "How you doin?" Monica waited for a minute while Joey talked to Carrie, got a sandwich and left the deli.   
  
"Monica, I got a date with your friend. You don't mind, do you?"   
  
"No, of course not. I thought you wanted to hear what happened with Chandler." Monica smiled mischeviously.   
  
"Right." Carrie leaned forward. "Now, details, Monica, details!" Monica told Carrie about the wedding, out on the balcony, and what she'd found Chandler looking at.   
  
"Wow." Carrie sat back. "So you're just friends, but you found him looking at your relationship box. Interesting. Question is, Monica, do you love him?" All was silent for a moment while Monica thought. Finally she answered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then," Carrie concluded as she finshed off her soda, "You know what to do."  
  
Monica thought for a moment, and realized Carrie was right and she'd have to tell Chandler. Then silently asked herself, "What do you know? You're going out with Joey."  
  
~*~  
  
There. Long enough? I hope so. I know Monica's never really been friends with that girl, whatever her name is, but I needed a character. Okay? Please R/R!!! 


	4. Movie Nite

Took me long enough, huh? Enjoy  
  
  
*Back To You*  
~Movie Nite~  
  
  
"Oh, you're still here." Monica walked into her apartment and greeted Chandler.  
  
"Hello to you too, Mon." He joked.  
  
"Sorry. I was just surprised." Monica set her keys down and hung her coat on the chair.   
  
"Want dinner?" She asked. Chandler shook his head.  
  
"I can eat at home. I've been here all day." That got Monica thinking about the box again. Should she ask him about it?   
  
"So," she asked casually, "What'd you do all day?" She tried the subtle approach.  
  
"Oh, nothing." He answered. "Hung out with Joey, watched some TV, that reminds me, you're out of beer."   
  
"Okay." She sighed, disappointed. He hadn't said anything about the box. Oh, well.   
  
Should I ask her about the box? Chandler wondered.   
  
"Hey Mon, Do you still have my ring?" Monica's eyes suddenly grew sad and her mouth opened a little.   
  
"Monica?" Chandler waved his hand in front of her face. "You okay?" Monica didn't respond. Why did he want the ring back? To return? To, to propose to someone else?  
  
"W-w-why?" Monica finally got out. Chandler sighed.   
  
"I was, you know," Chandler scraped his foot on the ground. "Curious."  
  
"Oh. Well, yeah I have it. I'll- um... get it back to you?" Monica   
  
"Yeah, alright." Now Chandler was disappointed. Monica didn't even say anything about a box. "Do you wanna rent some movies? I think there's a Blockbuster down the street."   
  
"Yeah, there is. They added it in about, oh, a few months ago?"   
  
"Wow," Chandler said, staring at Monica. "Amazing how things can change, huh?"   
  
"Yeah." Monica stared at Chandler, then snapped her head. "Well, I'll make dinner, you get movies?"   
  
"Yeah, sure."   
~*~  
  
About forty-five minutes later Chandler walked in.   
  
"Jesus Christ, people these days-" He glanced over and saw Monica. "People. Saturday night. Blockbuster. Don't even *go* there." Monica laughed. After dinner, Monica cleaned everything up as Chandler looked on.  
  
"Wow. At least some things haven't changed." Monica turned from the sink and gave him a Monica look.   
  
"Okay, okay." He picked up the Blockbuster bag he had hung on the door. "Wanna watch a movie?"   
  
"Sure. I'm done." Monica took off the little apron she had on and faced Chandler. "What'd you get?"   
  
"Let's see..." He looked. "What Lies Beneath, The Perfect Storm, Fools Rush In," he glanced up at her. "For *you*. I know you like that kind of stuff. And..." he pulled out the last movie. "What?! Legally Blonde?!? I didn't get this!!" Monica burst out laughing and managed to get out,  
  
"It's okay, Chandler. We *all* know." She burst into laughter again.  
  
"Not funny, Mon. I swear this isn't mine!"   
  
"Sorry, sorry. So," she glanced up casually, "You wanna watch it?"  
  
"Monica!" Chandler looked up, his eyes wide, the looked down at the case and shrugged. "Okay, why not?" Which sent Monica into peals of laughter again. When she was done, they popped in the video and watched it all the way through.   
  
"Well," Chandler stood up and stretched. "That wasn't so bad." He glanced at Monica. "I mean, it was horrible!" Monica laughed, and picked up the next movie there.   
  
"The Perfect Storm?" Chandler nodded. "Let me get some blankets." They got blankets and Monica was leaning on Chandler's side as the movie started. Chandler could tell Monica was asleep as her breathing got steadier. Monica grabbed the balnkets and mumbled something in her sleep. Chandler chuckled and stood up to get the blankets over her, when her mumbling became clearer and louder.  
  
"I love you." Chandler stood, frozen, as Monica groped at the blankets. He sat down, with his mouth wide open. Was she talking to him? No, no way. He snapped himself out of it. She was talking in her sleep. Probably about George Clooney. Yeah, that must be it. He shook her awake anyway.   
  
"Monica?" He shook her. "Mon?" Monica's eyelids fluttered open.  
  
"Oh, Chandler. Did I fall asleep?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Movie over?"   
  
"Movie? Um... yeah." Chandler mumbled. Monica glanced at the TV screen. George Clooney was hanging on to a piece of wood and talking to the sky. She gave Chandler a strange look.  
  
"You okay?"   
  
"Me?" Chandler gave a nervous laugh. "Fine. You?"   
  
"Yeah..." Monica gazed suspiciously. Chandler figured he'd just better get right to the point.   
  
"You were talking in your sleep." Monica jerked her head and looked straight at Chandler.   
  
"Did you.. um.. hear me?"   
  
"Yeah." Silence. "Monica," Chandler started to say, then hesitated. He gained his courage back and said, "Do you love me?" More silence. After what seemed like forever, Monica answered.  
  
"Yes." That one word shocked Chandler.  
  
"Really?" Monica laughed.  
  
"Yes, really." Silence again. "Do you love me?" Chandler didn't speak, but was suddnly very interested in Monica's sofa. Finally, he looked up.  
  
"Monica-"   
  
"Oh." Tears filled Monica's eyes. "I see. It's okay Chandler. You know, I'm really tired, so,"   
  
"No, Monica wait." He pulled her arm and onto the couch. He kissed her. Monica was surprised, but then put her arms around him. Then the phone rang. Chandler paused.  
  
"Machine," he mumbled. Monica nodded and kissed him again. The machine answered and they heard Monica's voice.   
  
"Hey, this is Monica Gellar. I'm probably not here right now, so leave a message." Beep. Then they heard Joey's voice.  
  
"Hey, Monica." They jumped apart like Joey was there, catching them. "Come quick, Rachel's in the hospital."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What'd u think? I know this is kinda like TOW They Make It. (I'm sorry, SFGrl!) Is Rachel okay? Are Monica and Chandler together again? Do you care?? R/R Please!!!!!!!!! 


	5. If Only

~*~*~Back To You~*~*~  
~If Only~  
  
The words played over and over again in Monica's head. Rachel's in the hospital.  
  
"Oh my God!" Monica started to hyperventilate. "What's wrong? What if she's gonna die?"   
  
"Monica, breathe," Chandler instructed. "She'll be okay. Let's go."   
  
"Go?" She looked confused, then jumped up. "Let's go!"   
  
~*~  
  
Monica and Chandler ran into the emergency room and spotted Joey.  
  
"Joey!" Monica yelled. Joey turned.  
  
"Monica!" He looked a bit more relived. "And Chandler," he said with a gleam in his eye.   
  
"Not now. What's wrong with Rachel?"   
  
"Oh." Joey motioned with his hand. "She must've fallen. I came home from and audition and she was lying on the floor next to the couch. She hit her head."   
  
"Oh, God. I thought something was really wrong."   
  
"It's okay, Monica. We can see her in about thirty minutes." He grinned. "Now, about Chandler?" Monica gave Chandler a sidelong glance, and Chandler shook his head.  
  
"Nothing, Joey. He stayed for dinner and we watched movies. That's all."   
  
"Oh." Joey looked sort of disappointed. "What movies?" Monica burst out into laughter, while a man in the waiting room stared.  
  
"I'm-sorry." She sat on the couch. "Oh, God." Chandler shifted.  
  
"Legally Blonde and-"   
  
"Legally Blonde?!?" Now the man on the chair stared at Chandler.   
  
"It was by *accident*, okay?" He told the man. The man gave him a "Suuure, whatever you say" look. "And, The Perfect Storm." Monica "coughed" if you could call it that.  
  
"Monica, you *suck* at that subtle thing," Joey nodded in her direction. Monica gave him an annoyed look.   
  
"Chandler, come here, will you?"   
  
"Oh, okay." Monica patted the seat beside her, then looked at Joey. Joey had his arms crossed and stuck his hand out implying them to talk.  
  
"Joe," Chandler said nicely.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Joey, can we be alone?"   
  
"Oh," Joey understood. "You could've just said that." He started to walk away, then turned. "You suck at the subtle thing too." He sat down a few rows away and watched the automatic doors open and close. Monica shook her head. Okay, now, when I can say it! Monica gathered up her courage and said,  
  
"Since we both suck at the subtle approach-"   
  
"Joey Tribbinani?" A doctor in a white coat walked out of swinging doors with ER printed on the front. "Rachel Green can see people now. Two at a time." Monica jumped up, forgetting all about Chandler. She looked back at Chandler and Joey.  
  
"Can I go alone first?" They both nodded and the doctor took her to Rachel's room through the ER doors. They stopped at Room 28 and the doctor motioned for her to go in. She timidly tiptoed in and saw Rachel in the bed.  
  
"Rach?" She cautiously asked.  
  
"Mon?" She heard a response from the bed.  
  
"You're okay?"   
  
"Fine. What's up with you?" She asked if this was an everyday thing. Monica sat down on a chair next to Rachel's bed.  
  
"Nothing. Chandler and Joey are here too." Monica didn't know why, but she suddenly wished Chandler or Joey had come with her. She hadn't seen much of Rachel since Chandler had left, they had been very protective of him. All except Ross.  
  
"Chandler?" Rachel's eyes were sparkling.  
  
"Nothing happened," Monica lied.   
  
"Sure, Mon? I can tell when you're lying." Monica panicked. Could she? Then she got an idea.   
  
"Really, Rach? Tell if I'm lying: I kissed Chandler." Rachel scrunched up her face the went,   
  
"Ow!" She looked sheepish. "I'm not supposed to do that." She studied Monica, then proclaimed Monica was lying. Monica was satisfied.   
  
"Listen, Mon, I'm sorry."   
  
"For what?" Monica looked surprised.   
  
"Ignoring you. I just thought you broke Chandler's heart and... and I hated you for a while because of that. But I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, Rach." Monica was surprised at how quickly she forgave Rachel. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"I'll go get Joey and Chandler. See you, Rach. Get better real quick, kay? I'll come tomorrow if you're still here." Rachel nodded, then winced in pain again.  
  
"Not supposed to do that either. The hot doctor said I'll be out by tomorrow." Monica nodded and left the room. She bumped into Chandler leaving.   
  
"Oh!" Her mouth was in an O. "You can go in now." Chandler shook his head.   
  
"Tomorrow. Let's go and get you to bed. You were so tired remember?"   
  
"Oh, yeah." She smiled. "Let's go."  
~*~  
  
"Are you gonna be okay?" Chandler walked Monica into the apartment and sat next to her on the couch.  
  
"Yeah." Monica was about to tell him to go when she remembered she had to talk.  
  
"Chandler," she began uncertantly.  
  
"Mon?"   
  
"What happened earlier, I mean, do you, was that just, I mean-" Great job Monica, she said to herself. Chandler ran his hands thorugh his hair and sighed.  
  
"Yes, Monica, I do love you, but-"  
  
"There's a but?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes," Chandler replied, staring straight ahead, then turned to her. "Can I trust you?" Monica was taken aback.  
  
"Why would you *not* trust me?" Chandler looked at her strangely.  
  
"You almost accepted Richard's proposal."   
  
"What?!?" Monica yelled.  
  
"Shhh," Chandler gave her a quizzical look. "Didn't you?"   
  
"No," Monica said, quieter. "I was just... surprised."   
  
"But you didn't say 'no'." Chandler pointed out.  
  
"I was surprised. It's not everyday your old love comes back and proposes! What if Janice had come back and proposed?"   
  
"I would've said flat out, 'no'. That I love Monica. I guess I couldn't expect that much from you. I'm sorry I asked." Chandler got up to leave and Monica reached out a hand.  
  
"Chandler, wait! Please! I love you! I wouldn't have ever-" Monica stopped. Chandler turned his head around, looked at Monica and shook his head, then walked out the door. Monica collapsed on the floor, tears streaming down her face, afraid she had lost Chandler again, which was one time too many.  
  
Chandler stood outside the door of Monica's apartment, taking deep breaths. I need to talk, he instructed himself. Calmly. I need to go talk to her calmly. He opened the door to Monica's apartment, and saw her collapsed on the floor, her face in her hands.  
  
"Oh, Monica. Mon, Mon, shhh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to- Mon, please don't cry." Monica lifted her head up and looked at Chandler, putting her arms around him.   
  
"Chandler, I'm so sorry. I-I just didn't want to loose you." She paused. "Again." He held her in his arms and let her cry.   
  
"I know, look, Mon-" He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I had a reason to leave. And I need to learn to trust you."  
  
"Believe me, Chandler. That night, I was just taken aback. I knew I loved you. I never thought for a minute- about- Richard. You just have to trust me." She then laughed at what she had just said, hugging Chandler closer.  
  
"If only it were that easy," he murmured into her hair. "If only."  
~*~!~*~!~*~*!~*~  
  
Review please! Thanx! I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can, but I have a play coming up at my school. :D 


End file.
